


As it begins...

by darkladyvamp



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: Malika doesn't always have control of her mouth.





	As it begins...

Malika climbed the stairs to her quarters, absentmindedly reading over reports, thinking over the last mission. She needed to talk to Cullen about moving some of their troops to the Keep in the Western Approach. The reports she was getting about darkspawn were troubling.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she somehow did not notice the giant Qunari sitting on her bed. She was honestly rather proud of herself for not jumping when he started to speak.

“So listen. I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.”

Malika stood there for a long moment, frozen in disbelief. Sure, she had flirted with the charismatic warrior, but she hadn’t been remotely serious. She had thought the sheer size difference between them would have put a stop to any thoughts about them being intimate.

The Qunari stood and kept talking, oblivious to her thoughts. “Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure if you’re ready for it.”

“Oh, I’m ready for it.” By the Stone! Had that come out of her mouth?! What was she thinking? He was getting closer to her now, causing her to have to crane her neck to look up at him.

“See, you say that, but…you really don’t know what that means.”

“So why don’t you show me?” She fired back. What the hell was she thinking?! She knew her mouth was going to get her into trouble someday. She opened her mouth to correct herself, to let him know that she was content with them just being friends when he gathered both her hands in one of his and pinned them to the wall over her head.

The wave of excitement that washed over her was as thrilling as it was unexpected and she let out an involuntary gasp.

“Last chance,” the warrior growled softly.

The sound of his voice made her stomach do a little flip-flop, so this time she wasn’t as surprised as her mouth took over again.

“Won’t you please stay?”

The Iron Bull looked at her for a long moment and he must have found what he was looking for because after a small shake of his head he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She could tell his was giving her a hint of what she was in for; he took control with his lips and tongue as he hauled her off the floor and into his arms. It gave her both the sensation of being completely helpless as well as being completely safe in his grip. The conflicting feelings mixed in her to make a heady blend of excitement as she tried to match his kiss with her own movements.

Malika could feel his chuckle against her and he pulled back slightly, “I knew you were a fire cracker.”

A blush burned across her cheeks and she tried to turn her head to hide it but he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Don’t hide from me.”

For once her uncontrollable mouth failed her so she leaned forward and pressed it to his. She could feel his lips turn up in a slight grin and her world shifted as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her out on her mattress and stood back up. He looked down at her for long enough that she stared to squirm a little in discomfort.

He licked his lips as he watched her squirm and suddenly he was on top of her, overwhelming her in every sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come join me on tumblr at batdarkladyvampir.tumblr.com


End file.
